


Imagine Dean staying awake all night with your son.

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Theyre both exhausted, Cute ass Dean, Daddy Dean, Dean and Reader have a newborn, Drabble, Exhausted Dean, F/M, Multi, but Dean is the best dad ever, imagine, just a wee drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: The Reader and Dean have recently had a baby and little Bobby hasn't been sleeping well.





	Imagine Dean staying awake all night with your son.

Sam walked into the bunkers kitchen, made his way over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. He then walked over to Dean, who was trying to keep his eyes open while drinking his own brew.

“Long night?” he joked.

Dean scoffed. “You have no idea. Bobby wouldn’t go asleep unless I was holding him. I would get him back asleep, place him down in his crib and then he would wake back up, crying.”

Sam winced as he realised that Dean had probably only gotten about thirty minutes of sleep last night.

“Why didn’t you wake Y/N for help?” He asked.

“Because she’s gotten about three hours sleep a night since Bobby had been born. She needs her sleep!”

Just as Dean finished talking, you walked in, Bobby resting on your chest with his face nuzzled in your beck as he slept soundly.

“Morning boys. Everything okay?” You asked, seeing the dark bags around your husband’s eyes.

“Perfect, baby,” Dean told you as he got up and took Bobby off you. “I’ll take Bobby while you eat some breakfast, okay?”

You hummed in agreement as you made your way over to the coffee machine. Dean shushed his son back to sleep as he whimpered slightly from being moved.

Dean made his way to the rocking chair in Bobby’s room. As he sat down, looking down at his baby’s face, he could help but feel a warmth spread through him. God, was he happy about being kept up all night.


End file.
